<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Legend of the Lion and Tiger by Hollowtaker75</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384140">The Legend of the Lion and Tiger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollowtaker75/pseuds/Hollowtaker75'>Hollowtaker75</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Valkyrie Densetsu [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, Street Fighter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Drama &amp; Romance, F/M, Martial Arts, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 22:07:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollowtaker75/pseuds/Hollowtaker75</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi everyone this new story have take me a while but I got it done well the first part any-who this story focus on Jordan Vermilion and Melissa Heartily when they were training in Japan. And how Ryu help them to learn about discipline and how Jordan and Melissa become their greatest students ever so enjoy my story The Legend of the Lion and Tiger (Raion to taigā no densetsu) .</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jordan/Melissa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Valkyrie Densetsu [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675525</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Legend of the Lion and Tiger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Legend of Jordan and Melissa</p>
<p>Chapter 1: The heroes are born</p>
<p>On a dark and stormy night in Sacramento during the 1970's it was storming and many people goes to their shelters for safety however unknown to them this day will be worse and the storm won't be going away anytime soon.  </p>
<p>Meanwhile in an old dojo twenty miles away from the city, a man with short brown hair named Robert Vermilion was mediating. Robert was a master of the ancient style Ansatsuken which was used for assassinations and killing. At a young age, he and his wife Bellemere had trained under their Master Goutetsu. He told them not use the dark power from their Martial Arts. However his wife had been secretly using dark hadou power. When their master found out she was scolded for it. Enraged, Bellemere fought her parents and killed them in battle.</p>
<p>Robert had finished burying his master and prayed for both him and his wife. Half way during his meditation Bellemere had returned to the dojo. Robert stood up when he saw his brother. Bellemere had short red hair that she kept and high ponytail and normally she had brown eyes but they were flashing red due to the evil power within him.</p>
<p>Robert was enraged “Bellemere how could you? How could you kill your parents like that?”</p>
<p>Bellemere flashed an evil grin “My parents were inferior; They couldn’t see the beauty in this power. This is the power a true warrior should have. Come on Robert embrace the power. Let us follow the path together like a couple should. Together you and I will dominate this planet’s strongest fighters.”</p>
<p>Robert shook his head “No Bellemere I’m going to have to stop you. You must not be able to use this power on anyone.”</p>
<p>Bellemere was now enraged “Fine, you disappoint me darling! Well It is time you joined Master Goutetsu and my parents in the afterlife.”</p>
<p>Both of them got into their stances and waited for the other to attack. Bellemere grinned and shot a Hadouken at him. Robert countered it with a Hadouken of his own. Bellemere ran towards him and started punching him. Robert was able to block them and gave him some attacks as well. Robert punched him across the face then followed up with another attack. “SHORYUKEN!” he yelled as he gave his wife a rising punch. Bellemere dropped to the ground and spit out blood from her mouth.</p>
<p>“Bellemere give up this evil power. I will destroy you in the end” pleaded Robert.</p>
<p>Bellemere looked up at him “From this moment on, you are no longer my husband of ! The women you know as Bellemere is dead I will now be known as the Demoness of Martial Arts. Someday I will return, and I will kill you!”</p>
<p>Bellemere left the dojo and continued on her dark path. Robert was scared on what she can now alone all he has to do is wait their fight. Years later now living with his son Juste they are waiting for their newborn Haruka was excited for the baby boy and also Anthony and Natsumi was happy that they having a brother all they have to do is wait for the next year. </p>
<p>A few months later a millionaire from Concord,CA named Daniel Heartily and his wife Lucy were in the hospital. She had just given birth to a baby girl. They had already agreed on a name for him. Her name was Melissa Anne Heartily.</p>
<p>The year was 1990 and finally after all the wait for the Vermilion were waited for the newborn to arrive and Haruka was in the hospital they were giving to the newborn and decide to named Jordan Vermilion. </p>
<p> Chapter 2: First meeting</p>
<p>Born in 1990 Jordan Vermilion was shy was actually quite frail kind and timid as a boy and was the victim of years of abuse at the hands of Anthony Vermilion his brother life was normal but troubling because he starts fights in schools and also get sent  home several times in his life and because of this his school expel him Jordan was devastated he needs to change now before he become a problem child. His parents were getting worried that their son is spiraling out of control and becoming so in 1996 they called Ken Masters and tells him that their son needs help Ken agreed and let Jordan stay with his wife and son in San Francisco,CA lived and train him for three months then later they go to Kobe,Japan where Ryu lived and go to Suzaku Castle to train in the art of Ansatsuken Karate and this is the story begins</p>
<p>One years have passed since Jordan was left in the care of Ryu. Though he wasn’t his real father Ryu raised him well and taught him some of his Martial Arts. He didn’t teach Jordan too much because he wanted another girl to be taught along side him just he and his best friend Ken Masters did along time ago. Ryu had received word from Ken that his friend Daniel was sending her daughter Melissa Anne Heartily to Japan. Jordan had finished filling a bucket of water and brought it back to the dojo.</p>
<p>“Master I got the water for you” said Jordan.</p>
<p>Ryu took the bucket from him then patted him on the head “Good boy Jordan.”</p>
<p>“Master, tell me again. Who’s coming to train with me?” asked Jordan.</p>
<p>“Her name is Melissa Anne Heartily, she’s a young girl like you and I’m sure you two will get along just fine?’</p>
<p>Jordan nodded “Yeah I hope so.”</p>
<p>An hour later the jet landed in front of the Dojo. Ryu and Jordan walked out and saw Melissa and her father walking towards them. Daniel and Ryu shook hands with each other. Melissa was a spoiled rich kid that often got into trouble at school just like Jordan and Ryu knows that both of these kids need help. She always got into fights with her classmates and always ended up beating them. One day the principal had to expel her from school. Because of Melissa’s lack of discipline, her mother had recommended that he go to Japan and learn discipline from Ryu. Daniel had agreed with her since he wanted Melissa to learn to live without luxuries like he did as a kid. Melissa didn’t seem to be thrilled about going to Japan. She looked disappointed as soon as they got out of the jet.</p>
<p>“Ryu-san thank you for allowing my daughter to stay here. My friend Ken Masters and my wife Lucy had recommended this seeing how you two are old friends.”</p>
<p>Ryu smiled “Ah yes, how is she doing?”</p>
<p>Daniel laughed “She’s fine, in fact she’s on vacation right now so she will be home a little later.”</p>
<p>Jordan walked up to Melissa and smiled “Hi! My names Jordan it’s nice to meet you Melissa.”</p>
<p>Daniel tapped Melissa shoulder to make her shake Jordan’s hand “Yeah nice to meet you too.”</p>
<p>“Jordan, why don’t you help Melissa with his bags and put them in your room” said Ryu.</p>
<p>Jordan nodded “Yes master.”</p>
<p>Jordan took Melissa into the dojo and brought her into an empty room. Melissa looked around and got exicited.</p>
<p>“You have a TV or anything, and video games?” he asked?</p>
<p>Jordan shook his “Yes Master said he wants to have fun for a while.”</p>
<p>Melissa noticed that he didn’t even have a bed in his room either.</p>
<p>“Ok so what do you sleep on, you don’t even have a mattress.”</p>
<p>Well I use my sleeping bag that's about it said Jordan</p>
<p>Melissa looked at him like he was stupid “You don’t even have a mattress is? Are you serious?”</p>
<p>Jordan shook his head again “No but at least I'm Comfortable.”</p>
<p>Melissa sighed “This is going to be a long five years.”</p>
<p> Chapter 3: Training</p>
<p>It was dinner time and Melissa watched how Jordan was eating. He had gone through three or four bowls of rice and ate seven small fishes by himself. Melissa couldn’t eat as much as Jordan but still managed to get through one or two bowls. During dinner time, Ryu discussed the Martial Art he was going to teach them.</p>
<p>“Jordan, Melissa, tomorrow, I will teach you the Martial Arts I have learned around your age called Ansatsuken. This style is originally used for killing but right now I am telling you both, you will not use it for killing and you will not give in to the dark power within.”</p>
<p>Jordan and Melissa nodded “Yes Master.”</p>
<p>Ryu closed his eyes “A Old Master Goutetsu had a man named Gouki (Aka Akuma) and Gouken make the same promise. However he had been secretly using the dark power and when the master found out he was scolded for it. Gouki was enraged and challenged him to a fight. He used the forbidden technique Shun Goku Satsu also known as the Raging Demon. With that move he had killed out master. Now he follows the dark path and is doomed to do so for all eternity. That’s why I am forbidden you from using it for I do not want you to end like Gouki.”</p>
<p>“I can’t believe he would kill his own master” said Jordan.</p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s not cool” added Melissa.</p>
<p>Ryu opened the trunk and took out two Karate Gis a white one and red one and matching head bands. These were worn by my Ken and me when we were kids and now it’s being passed down to you. Take your pick.”</p>
<p>Melissa reached for the red one “Red is one my favorite colors so I’ll take this one. Since my hair is too long I’ll use the head band to tie it back.”</p>
<p>Jordan grabbed the white one and put it on “I’m going to enjoy training tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Ryu nodded “That’s right, training starts a dawn. So I suggest you two get a good night sleep.”</p>
<p>The next day Jordan and Melissa woke up and put on their new training Gis. When they went outside they found Ryu meditating under the big tree. They walked over and meditated with him. He opened his eyes and saw his two students meditate in front of him then smiled.</p>
<p>“You two are up early, that is good. Are you ready to get started then?”</p>
<p>Both Jordan and Melissa nodded “Yes Master Ryu we’re ready.”</p>
<p>“First I want you two do one hundred finger push ups. When you’re done with that, I want you to do 20 laps around the river. Then I will teach you the proper way to punch and kick.” said Ryu.</p>
<p>Following their master’s instructions, Jordan and Melissa dropped down and did their finger push ups. They struggled to do the first ten but then they saw Ryu demonstrate for them so they would get the hang of it. Soon they were able to do them the correct way. One hour later after they finished their push up. They began their laps around the river. Jordan and Melissa almost passed out from their tenth one. Jordan refused to give up and continued on. Melissa didn’t want to be out done by Jordan so he got back up as well and continued on. She was a little behind but he eventually caught up with Jordan. Once they finished. Master Ryu demonstrated the proper way how to punch and kick and they copied his movements. This training would continue on for at least three years.</p>
<p>Chapter 4: Hurricane Kick</p>
<p>Two years have passed since Jordan and Melissa have begun their training. They were growing stronger and faster each day. Melissa would often if he did something better than Jordan. However Jordan also out did him during their training, thus their rivalry had begun. One Day Ryu had felt it was time to teach them some of the special techniques of Ansatsuken.</p>
<p>“Jordan, Melissa Come here!” said Ryu.</p>
<p>Jordan and Melissa rushed over to Ryu to continue their training.</p>
<p>“I am going to teach you on of the special techniques. It’s the Whirlwind kick known as “Tatsumaki-Senpu Kyaku.” If done right, you can easily kill your opponent with one kick to the head. I’m going to show you the non lethal way to use it.”</p>
<p>Ryu stood firmly on the ground and closed his eyes. He let the chi inside of his body build up then he leap in the air and spun with his leg extended out. Following the wind, Ryu began to move faster “TATSUMAKI-SENPU KYAKU!” he yelled. Jordan and Melissa felt the wind blow from his attack and caused them to fly back a little. Ryu finished and landed.</p>
<p>“Was that impressive?” he asked.</p>
<p>Jordan and Melissa nodded “Yes Master!”</p>
<p>Ryu smiled “Excellent, This will take you one year to master.”</p>
<p>Jordan looked confused “But Master, what was the light surrounding you.”</p>
<p>“That was my Aura, emanating from my chi, before you can perform the Whirlwind kick, you two must be able to control your chi as well. Now start meditating and let it build up within you!” said Ryu.</p>
<p>Jordan and Melissa sat down and meditated like their master told them too. They focused their minds and let the wind blow past them. Suddenly Jordan can feel the aura within him slowly he got his feet and stood perfectly still. He closed his eyes and followed the wind’s direction. Copying what his master did he jumped off the ground and extended his leg out.</p>
<p>“TATSUMAKI-SENPU KYAKU!” he yelled.</p>
<p>Jordan began to pick up speed and he found out he was able to control the wind condition. He began to slow down and dropped down to one leg. Jordan was tired but happy that he was able to perform the technique. Master Ryu was also impressed with Jordan’s progress.</p>
<p>“Very good Jordan, you were also able to control the wind during your attack.”</p>
<p>Jordan bowed “Thank you Master Ryu.”</p>
<p>Ryu turned and faced Melissa “Are you ready to try it now Melissa?”</p>
<p>Melissa was still trying to build up his chi force. Eventually Melissa can feel the aura forming around her body as well. She slowly got her feet and stood perfectly still. After the wind passed him he leap in the air and performed the technique like Ryu and Jordan did.</p>
<p>“TATSUMAKI-SENPU KYAKU!” she yelled as she began to pick up speed. The only difference was that she didn’t use the wind for his whirlwind kick. Master Ryu was still impressed with Ken progress as well.</p>
<p>“Impressive Melissa, not many people could use this technique without the wind but you were able to do so. I am proud of both your progress today but it will still take you a year to perfect it. Once you have done this, I will teach you the next technique.”</p>
<p>Chapter 5: Dragon Punch</p>
<p>A year has passed since Ryu taught them the Whirlwind kick. Jordan had completely mastered the attack but Melissa was only able to do it in the beginning stage. Ryu felt that the next technique would be a lot easier for him to perfect. After breakfast Ryu had them come outside to learn the next technique.</p>
<p>“I hope I’ll be able to perfect this new technique since I didn’t do well on the last one Melissa said.”</p>
<p>Jordan tapped her on the shoulder; don’t worry about it too much Melissa. I’m sure you’re going to do well with this one. Remember Master did say this one would be perfect for you.”</p>
<p>“Ok boys, you have done well with the Whirlwind kick but now it’s time for me to teach you your next technique. It is the dragon punch known as “Shoryuken.” This attack also has a fatal blow to it if done correctly but just like the last technique you will use the non-lethal one. Are you ready for me to demonstrate?”</p>
<p>Jordan and Melissa nodded “Yes Master Ryu!”</p>
<p>Once again, Ryu began to build up his chi. He felt his aura surround him, he crouched down on one knee. Ryu’s hand was now on fire and as soon as he felt that he had enough chi he jumped in the air and extended his flaming punch in the air.</p>
<p>“SHORYUKEN!” he yelled as he spun around in a fiery circle. Once he had reached his limit, he dropped back down and landed on his feet.</p>
<p>Melissa was impressed “Excellent Master Ryu. I think I’m ready to try it now!”</p>
<p>Melissa laughed “Good, I had feeling that you would enjoy this technique a little more than the last one. Go ahead Melissa you try it first.</p>
<p>Melissa crouched down and started to build up his chi. Soon she began to feel his aura surround him. Once she had enough stored she placed himself in the perfect position. Her fist began to catch on fire he leap into the air.</p>
<p>“SHORYUKEN!” she yelled as spun around in the same fiery circle like her master did. Melissa was finally able to do a technically perfectly. Master Ryu was very pleased with Melissa’s first try.</p>
<p>“Excellent Melissa, I knew this attack would be perfect for you. I noticed that soul contains the burn passion worthy enough for this technique. Now that you have done it, you may rest and let Jordan try.”</p>
<p>Melissa bowed “Yes Master.”</p>
<p>Feeling proud of himself Ken walked over and sat under the tree so Jordan could try the attack too.</p>
<p>“Ok Jordan it is your turn. Are you ready?”</p>
<p>Jordan nodded “Yes Master.”</p>
<p>Jordan began to build up his chi force and soon his aura surrounded him. Though he had enough chi build up, his fist did not catch on fire like Melissa and his master did. Once he was in the right position he leap in the air and extended his fist up.</p>
<p>“SHORYUKEN!” he yelled</p>
<p>Jordan was able to reach the same height that Melissa and Ryu did but he didn’t have the same fire power they did.</p>
<p>“Excellent work Jordan, even though you couldn’t develop fire from your fist.”</p>
<p>“Thank you Master Ryu” said Jordan while bowing.</p>
<p>“Now then keep practicing while I go prepare lunch.”</p>
<p>Chapter 6: Fireball</p>
<p>Another one years had passed since Jordan and Melissa learned the first two techniques the Whirlwind kick and the Dragon punch. Jordan continued to master the whirlwind kick while Melissa perfected the dragon punch. Melissa would often taunt Jordan because he was able to developed fire in his punch but he would get a little jealous when he saw Jordan using the whirlwind kick. Jordan had the power to control the wind in his but Melissa couldn’t. However Melissa knew that he can’t out do Jordan in everything.</p>
<p>Ryu had called them over to tell them about their next technique.“Jordan, Melissa, I waited two years to teach you your next technique because I wanted you to build up your chi. This next technique could drain if you don’t have enough energy to use it. It is the Surge Fist known as “Hadouken.” Hadouken is far more dangerous than the other two techniques. I will take you to another location so I can properly demonstrate it.</p>
<p>Ryu led his two students to and abandoned field. It was like a desert or a wasteland. Ryu felt it was the perfect spot to teach them.</p>
<p>“Now that I have brought you here, I will now show you how to use Hadouken. You must focus your chi force and allow it to travel through your body. Once it reaches your hands you must form it into a ball then shoot it. Watch and learn.”</p>
<p>Ryu closed his eyes and started to summon his chi. Once again his aura began to surround him and he guided his chi to his hands. He bent his knees lightly and arched his hands back. Once the energy had formed Ryu pushed his hands out.</p>
<p>“HADOUKEN!” he yelled as the fireball shot out from his hands and traveled through the abandoned field.</p>
<p>Jordan and Melissa were amazed by how fast it traveled. They were ready to try it themselves.</p>
<p>Ryu folded his arms “Now it is your turn but I warn you. If you use too much of your chi, you will pass out. Jordan you’re up first.”</p>
<p>Jordan nodded “Yes Master Ryu.”</p>
<p>Following his masters instructions, Jordan focused his chi force and allowed it to travel to his hands. As soon as he felt the power, he bent his knees down and brought his arms back. Once the energy formed into a ball he shot it out</p>
<p>“HADOUKEN!” he yelled.</p>
<p>He watched the fireball travel through the abandoned field. Once he finished he dropped to one knee. Jordan had used a little too much.</p>
<p>“Excellent work Jordan. Now Melissa it’s your turn.</p>
<p>Melissa stepped forward “Yes Master Ryu.”</p>
<p>Following Jordan and his master’s steps, Melissa built her chi force up then bent his knees down. Once the energy traveled to her hands, she arched them back to and formed the energy into a ball. Once he formed it he shot it out.</p>
<p>“HADOUKEN!” she yelled as he fired it. Her fireball traveled through the field just like the other two. Once Melissa had finished, her also dropped to one knee.</p>
<p>“I think I used too much like you did Jordan.”</p>
<p>Ryu was proud of them both “Good job you two. You were able to perform the final technique. Now all you have to do now is completely master all three of these techniques and try to differentiate between each other. Come, that’s enough for today. You two deserve some rest.”</p>
<p>Hours later Jordan and Melissa had some dinner it was a plate of sushi and bowl of rice that their master cooked and oh boy Ryu sure was a great cook. The three chow down on their food and after they enjoy it Jordan and Melissa go to get some rest so they can continue on their training and become model citizens.  </p>
<p>Chapter 8: The Journey begins.</p>
<p>A few more years have passed and Jordan and Melissa were now at age thirteen. They had finally mastered their special abilities and were slowly reaching their master’s level. Ryu looked on as his two students were sparring with each other. Melissa threw a punch at Jordan, but he blocked it and threw a punch. Melissa countered and landed a punch on Jordan. He tried follow it up with another punch but Jordan swoop kicked him.</p>
<p>Ryu had seen enough and called them over. “Impressive. It’s has been nearly eleven years since you two have trained under me. You grew stronger each year and I’m very proud of you both.”</p>
<p>They both bowed “Thank you Master Ryu.”</p>
<p>“Now it is time for you both to leave and go on your journey. There are many fighters out there stronger than you can imagine. There will be many difficult challenges that await you. You might even encounter Akuma as well. He will try to reveal the dark Hadou to you. Do not under any circumstance give into that power and use everything that I taught you well. Now go, farewell my students.”</p>
<p>Jordan and Melissa started walking out of the dojo and headed straight to the city. Once they reached the city. Melissa paid for a plane ticket back to America.</p>
<p>“Well I’m going home back to the Vermilion Mansion. What are you going to do Jordan?”</p>
<p>“I think I’m gonna travel around the world. Like master said, there are plenty of strong fighters out there. I want to find them all and beat them all.”</p>
<p>Melissa smirked “Well I guess the only to do is train and have a match with you someday. If you’re going to be the strongest fighter someday, then I’m going to try to surpass you.”</p>
<p>Jordan smiled “Yeah I would love to have a real match with you someday. For now just keep training and someday we’ll meet again.</p>
<p>The two friends shook hands and went their separate ways. Jordan has now begun his long journey of becoming the true warrior.</p>
<p>Meanwhile back at Sacamento,CA in a small dojo Robert contemplated the last nineteen years through meditation. His meditation would come to an end when his brother showed up.</p>
<p>“Bellemere you have returned after all this time?”</p>
<p>Her eyes flashed red “I told you, darling the women you know as Bellemere is no more. I am a domoness! I also promised that I would come back and face you again to the death!”</p>
<p>Bellemere ran towards him and dropped kicked him. As Robert struggled to get back up, Bellemere dashed towards him and gave him the dragon punch. Robert’s started to spit blood from his mouth.</p>
<p>“Pathetic, I thought you would be a lot more stronger than this! Now it’s time to finish you! SHUN GOKU SATSU!”</p>
<p>Bellemere dashed towards and opened up a fury of punches and kicks. She struck all of Robert’s vital and pressure points. Her fatal blow hit him in the heart. Robert’s blood began to spill all through the dojo and he was slowly starting to die. She looked up at his ex-lover with tears in his eyes.</p>
<p>“Why how could you do this?” he said as he drew his dying breath. Bellemere smeared the ten symbol and the wall of the dojo and left his brother to die.</p>
<p>Chapter 9: The California State Tournament</p>
<p>Melissa had returned home and heard of a local tournament in his home town. She decided to enter in and test out her skills. The reigning champion was the former air force pilot Marc Valentine. Melissa didn’t seem to be intimidated at all. She defeated each fighter with ease. With each victory, Melissa only got more arrogant but the fans were impressed with her. Her last match in the finals was against a women named Yuri Sakazaki. Melissa had no problem defeating him and quickly advanced to his final fight.</p>
<p>Meanwhile in the locker room Marc and Risa were coming up with a strategy for defeating Melissa.</p>
<p>Risa pounds her fist together. “Ok Marc, this kid is fast and young but also cocky. The only way to wipe the smile off her face is to kick her ass.”</p>
<p>Marc took a sip of his water “Yeah I know. Her fighting style does seem familiar. It must be the old ancient style known as Ansatsuken. That fighting style is unbeatable."</p>
<p>Risa raised an eyebrow. “What’s that? Are you having second thoughts of taking the kid on? I thought you were supposed to be the US champion.”</p>
<p>Marc turned around and smirked “Who says I’m having second thoughts? In fact I’m looking forward to facing her."</p>
<p>Melissa meditated before her next match. She prayed for her Master Ryu and for Jordan who is traveling around the world at this moment. Just then the announcer called for the last match.</p>
<p>“Ladies and Gentlemen, It’s time to begin our last fight. Will the fighters please step into the ring now?”</p>
<p>Melissa walked to the ring from the left side and Marc entered from the right side. When both men and girl got into the ring, they simply stared each other down. Melissa simply smirked at him while Marc maintained a serious face. The announcer began to introduce them.</p>
<p>“Now introducing the fighters; up first, the current California State Martial Arts Champion, Marc Valentine versus the challenger Melissa Anne Heartily. The fight will end when neither fighter can answer a ten count. Now Begin!”</p>
<p>Melissa ran towards him and threw a punch. Marc dodged him and gave him an uppercut. Melissa back flipped and landed on his knees. She smiled at the fact that the champion is tougher than she thought. Marc ran towards and tried to give him a knee bazooka but Melissa ducked and used the whirlwind kick. “TATSUMAKI SENPU KYAKU!” Marc was hit three times landed on the ring pretty hard. He managed to get back on his feet and now he was planning his neck technique.</p>
<p>“I didn’t think I would have to use this but here goes.”</p>
<p>Marc collected chi in his arm then swung it forward “SONIC BOOM!” he yelled. Melissa tried to block it but the blast was powerful enough to knock her into the ropes. Melissa bounced off the ropes and was sent flying towards Marc. “SUMMERSAULT!” yelled Marc. The blast from Marc’s feet knocked Melissa in the air and caused him to hit the ring. The Referee began the ten count. “1….2….3….4….5…6…7…8….” Before the ref could say nine, Melissa got back to her feet. He wiped the blood from his lip and smirked.</p>
<p>“Impressive Marc, Now let me show you what I’ve learned.” Melissa summoned chi into her hands then shot it out “HADOUKEN!” The Blast caused Marc to fly into the ropes. Melissa followed up her attack with the Dragon Punch “SHORYUKEN!” Marc was hit by and sent flying out of the ring on right on the mat. Since he knocked outside, he lost the fight and the championship.</p>
<p>The ref raised his hand. “The winner and the new California State Martial Arts Champion Melissa Anne Heartily!”</p>
<p>Chapter 10: Alice McPherson </p>
<p>Following the end of the match, Melissa showed sportsmanship and helped Marc up. Out of respect, Marc shook his hand.</p>
<p>“You have some great moves there kid. Tell me by any chance are you using the Ansatsuken style?</p>
<p>Melissa smirked and nodded “That’s right I learned it from Master Ryu. So I see you’ve heard of it.</p>
<p>Marc nodded “Yeah If I’m not mistaken, your fighting style is supposed to be used for assassinations.</p>
<p>“Yeah, but my master had made my bestfriend and I vow to never fight to kill. That will be one vow I keep until the day I die.”</p>
<p>Marc smiled “Well good for you kid. You better hang on to that title will you can before I challenge you again.”</p>
<p>Risa rushed out of the locker room and gave Marc his Red vest. “I just got a call from base. We’ve been giving a new mission.”</p>
<p>Marc face expression changed “What mission?”</p>
<p>“We have to track down smugglers and stop the drug trafficking. the Wild Catz is the prime suspects” replied Risa.</p>
<p>Marc put his vest on and grabbed his bag. “All right then let’s get moving.”  </p>
<p>The reporter walked over to Melissa. “Ms Heartily, do you have anything you want to say about your victory?”</p>
<p>Melissa smiled and took the mic. “Well the only thing I have to say his, I’m looking for some of the strongest fighters out there. If you have what it takes, come and face me. I’ll take on any challenger, anytime, anywhere.”</p>
<p>After saying what he wanted to say, Melissa went into the locker room and changed out of her red Gi into a red T shirt and jeans. Once he walked out, a beautiful girl with blonde and a little bit of orange hair and a blue dress walked over to him,</p>
<p>“I loved watching you fight. You were really impressive.”</p>
<p>Melissa smiled “Why thank you, I’m glad you enjoyed it. By the way what’s your name?”</p>
<p>The girl smiled “My name is Alice Mcpherson, it’s really nice too meet you.”</p>
<p>Melissa took her hand “Alice is it? That’s a beautiful name for a beautiful girl.”</p>
<p>Eliza blushed after that comment “Oh wow, thank you.”</p>
<p>“Hey I know we just met an all but would you like to hang out? Maybe we can get to know each other a little more.</p>
<p>Alice giggled “Sure, where do you wanna go?”</p>
<p>Melissa pointed out to the five star restaurant. “How about we have lunch in there? Don’t worry I’ll pay for us both.</p>
<p>Alice raised an eyebrow “You do know that’s the most expensive restaurant in all of California right?”</p>
<p>Melissa laughed “Yeah I know, but it’s a good thing my family is rich.”</p>
<p>Alice was impressed “Your family is rich too? That’s amazing, come on let’s go then.”</p>
<p>Aside from training, Melissa would go on many more actives with Alice. Eventually she became her best friend and later training partner.</p>
<p>Chapter 11: Valkyrie Densetsu part 1</p>
<p>Jordan had participated in the Valkyrie Densetsu tournament in 2006 that started out in Japan. The rules for this tournament were, you must beat your opponent until the surrender or they are knocked out. If necessary, you may even kill your opponent. The champion is the “God of Karate” Anthony Vermilion which was Jordan's older brother he know about him because he want revenge throwing him off cliff and wanting some bad blood he get his revenge. There were only six locations, USA, England, China,Thailand, Japan, and then final stage will be set in Arco Arena in Sacramento,CA.</p>
<p>Starting off in Japan Jordan’s opponents were Ibuki and Lyoto Silva. Ibuki was a trained ninja so speed and agility were on his side. Ibuki moved and tried to slash him with her kunai. But Jordan was able to stop him with his Shoryuken. He finished of the ninja with the Hadouken then went on to face his next opponent.</p>
<p>His next opponent was Lyoto. Lyoto Silva was an old friend of Juste’s so he recognized Jordan’s movements. Jordan kept exchanging attacks with him and found out that some of their attacks were similar. Jordan fired the Hadouken at him and managed to hit him. Jordan knocked him out with the Shoryuken.</p>
<p>Jordan helped him up “You’re an old friend of my Father?”</p>
<p>Lyoto nodded “That’s right, you fought well and I do believe you will be able to win this tournament with such skill. Be careful of the champion although he maybe your brother, he will not hesitate to kill you.”</p>
<p>Jordan nodded “Thank you master Lyoto.</p>
<p>Making his way to the next location, Jordan entered the jet that sent him over to China. The battle had begun the next day and Jordan’s first opponent was a Capoeira master named Tracy McCarthy. The young warrior held his own against her and quickly defeated her with the whirlwind kick. With ease, Jordan advanced to the next fight. His next fight was against well His Father Juste Vermilion. His fighting style was similar to Jordan’s Ansatsuken.</p>
<p>“Ah well my son is another another Ansatsuken fighter, I fought against one, not to long ago.”</p>
<p>Jordan looked confused “Who do you mean?”</p>
<p>Juste laughed “Defeat me my son, and I’ll answer that question for you.”</p>
<p>Jordan got into his fighting stance and waited for Juste to make the first move. The older Vermilion dashed towards Jordan and struck him with his palm. Juste followed up his attack with a high kick.</p>
<p>“You will have to do better than that my son.”</p>
<p>Juste and Jordan continued to exchange blows with each other. The old man threw a punch at him but Jordan blocked him. Finding an opening, he hit Juste with the Shoryuken and followed up with whirlwind kick. He finished off Juste with his Hadouken. Jordan won the fight and walked over to him.</p>
<p>“Now then, what were you saying before? Who did you face that had same style as me?”</p>
<p>Juste sat up “The one I faced, he had a dark aura but she had same moves you had. She had red hair that stood up in a ponytail.”</p>
<p>Jordan thought about who he was talking about “What was her name?”</p>
<p>“He called himself…..Bellemere Vermilion your grandmother” replied Gen</p>
<p>Jordan thought about him “That must be Robert Vermillion’s lover.” </p>
<p>Chapter 12: Valkyrie Densetsu part 2</p>
<p>After defeating the fighters from Japan and China it was time for Jordan to continue on to the next fights. This time he had to travel to America where the next fighters were. He had only one thing on his mind, his father Juste had told him that he faced a dark warrior named Bellemere and that he had used the same style Ryu taught him. Jordan would come to the realization that Bellemere and Robert were lovers.</p>
<p>Jordan had finally reached America and was sent to an underground arena. Inside were the two fighters Victor and Ryoma. Victor was a boxer that was banned due to breaking the rules and killing an opponent so instead he Vale Tudo. When he had heard of the Valkyrie Densetsu tournament, he entered in hopes of putting his violent skills to the test. Jordan stepped into fight him first. Victor looked at him and started to trash to talk him.</p>
<p>“So tough guy, do you have anything to say before I jam your face in?”</p>
<p>Jordan looked annoyed and went to his serious mode in which legend speak that Jordan is really a serious fighter even during his childhood when beat people bullies up at his elementary school  “Stop talking and start fighting!”</p>
<p>Victor was enraged and dashed towards Jordan. He threw a punch at him, but Jordan ducked under him. “SHORYUKEN!” he yelled as he knocked out Victor with the dragon punch. Since he defeated Victor, his next opponent was the Japanese kick boxer Ryoma. Ryoma was also pretty arrogant.</p>
<p>“You might have knocked him out but I’m tougher than him.”</p>
<p>He ran towards Jordan and tried to roundhouse kick him. Jordan ducked under him and powered up his fist. “HADOUKEN!” he yelled as the fireball shot out and knocked Ryoma out of the ring. Victor and Ryoma felt embarrassed the he had defeated them with only one special move. Jordan was successful in defeating the fighters from America. His next location was England.  </p>
<p>The next day, Jordan had arrived in England and headed straight for the next location. He was scheduled to fight against the Anthony Vermilion Trainer Mio Hayase. She was skilled in Wrestling and Judo she wears .a jacket with a wolf logo on it</p>
<p>“So young fighter, I heard you won all your fights in Japan and America. I’m impressed so now it’s time you face me.”</p>
<p>Jordan got into his stance “That stance must imply that you fight in the way of Judo and Wrestling. Amazing fighting styles, but it will not be sufficient enough to defeat me!”</p>
<p>Mio felt insulted “Arrogant are we? Well it’s time for me to teach you all about respect.”</p>
<p>Mio ran towards Jordan and tried to hit him with her grappling moves. Jordan kept dodging them and blocking them. Mio kept hitting him in the arm making it numb and difficult for Jordan to keep blocking. When he couldn’t block anymore, Mio hit across the face. Jordan got back up and shot his fireball. “HADOUKEN!” he yelled as the blast hit Mio. To make sure she stayed down, Jordan hit her again with the Dragon Punch. “SHORYUKEN!” he yelled as he knocked as The Crimson Rose was out.</p>
<p>After he defeated her, The Brawler of Karate Matsuriya Jin stepped in front him. His fighting style was a combination of Hachijou-ryu Karate &amp; Judo.</p>
<p>“Well it’s my turn to face you. I’m gonna pound you flat!”</p>
<p>Matsuriya ran towards him and tried to punch him. Jordan quickly dodged him and hit him with the Dragon Punch.  “SHORYUKEN!” he yelled as he caught birdie in the face and knocked him out cold. Jordan stood over him and shook his head.</p>
<p>“Perhaps you should practice more and spend less time trash talking and I got one thing to say Mijuku mono me ga! (You're (still) just a beginner!).”</p>
<p>Jordan had finished his fights in England and now it was time for the next location.</p>
<p>Chapter 13: Tatsuki Arisawa</p>
<p>After his two victories in England, Jordan made his way to last two location of the tournament which was Thailand. He had made it to field with a big statue lying on the ground. Pretty soon his next opponent started to approach him. She was a Female Kyokugenryu Karate fighter named Tatsuki Arisawa. She was said to have trained under the God of Karate champion Anthony Vermilion himself which will make Tatsuki a tough opponent. Jordan smiled in anticipation of facing her.</p>
<p>“So you’re the one who has all those victories from the tournament. Well my friend, this is where you’re luck runs out. I will make sure you never get to face my master.”</p>
<p>Ryu smirked at Tatsuki’s comments “If you think you’ll be able to defeat, come and try. I know that Kyokugenryu Karate is a strong martial art but I will not lose this fight. Attack me with everything you have.</p>
<p>Tatsuki laughed “Ok if you insist then I will hit you with everything I have. Just remember, you asked for it!”</p>
<p>Tatsuki ran towards him and kneed him in the chest. As Jordan stepped back in pain, Tatsuki elbowed him in the face. When Jordan dropped to the ground, Tatsuki stood over him and laughed.</p>
<p>“There you see, this is what happens when you challenge the strength of Kyokugenryu Karate? You fall just like the others.”</p>
<p>Jordan struggled and tried to get back on his feet. He was spitting blood from his mouth but he had a smile on his fist. Jordan had found competition in the tournament and was ready to overcome it.</p>
<p>“Don’t count this lion out just yet. You might have Kyokugenryu Karate but I have the ancient style Ansatsuken-Ryu Karate so their and finally you naive girl I'm going to beat you up and face my brother after what he did to me few years ago!”</p>
<p>Tatsuki ran towards him and started exchanging punches and kicks with him then hitting Jordan with the Geneikyaku. But Jordan blocked them and tried to hit him back. Tatsuki dodge his attacks as well and the fight continued to go back and forth between them Tatsuki tries to hit Jordan with the Ryu Geki Ken but somehow Jordan block it. Eventually Jordan landed and punch on him. As Tatsuki tried to recover from it, she took two more hits from Jordan.</p>
<p>Tatsuki was enraged and oh boy she was pissed “Now you’ve done it! I’m gonna kill you with my ultimate techniques.”</p>
<p>Tatsuki ran towards him and hit Jordan in the chin “ORA ORA!” she yelled then hit Jordan with the Haoh Sho Ko Ken and finally the Ryuuga a uppercut move. Jordan was launched in the air. While in the air, Tatsuki flipped over and kicked him in the back of the head “JAGUAR TEETH!” but she wasn't done there Tatsuki was beginning to get momentum in this contest and she will use ounce of ki she had Tatsuki it's time for the finale Kyokugen-ryuu Ougi: Ryuuko Ranbu (Secret Technique of the Utmost Limit: The Tiger and Dragon's Dance of Destruction) a kata that has Tatsuki dash at Jordan before going into a barrage of punches and kicks, ending with a Haou Shokouken and a Koho uppercut Jordan was knocked to the ground. Tatsuki landed and laughed at Jordan.</p>
<p>“Now it’s over Invincible Lion. I’ve beaten you!”</p>
<p>Jordan slowly shook his fist as he began to recover. As he got back to his feet Tatsuki charged towards him. Jordan arched his hands back and formed his fireball. When Tatsuki got close enough, Jordan shot his fireball. “HADOUKEN!” he yelled and the blast caused Tatsuki to fly backwards. Tatsuki was knocked out once he hit the ground. Now Jordan had one more fight and it was against the champion Anthony Vermilion. He stood over six feet tall and he had an eye patch over his eye he was with his wife Rei Hino. As Anthony looked down at Jordan he smiled.</p>
<p>“So well well my little brother I have finally become a man huh? You’ve impressed me through out all your fights. I have crushed many men and women who challenged me and although you beat my student you still a child and for that you must pay for you life Jordan. Because now I will crush you and your fighting sprit as well see you tomorrow night at Sacramento,CA my dear brother Anthony leaves along Rei leaving Jordan all alone.”</p>
<p>Jordan was out of breath “This is going to be an interesting fight. Come on Anthony Mada mada geneki dekeru wa ii! ("I'm not gonna retire yet! lets see which one of us worthy of title “World’s Greatest Warrior!” tomorrow night at the Arco Arena.</p>
<p>Chapter 14: Jordan vs. Anthony</p>
<p>The Final Stage of the Tournament is now at Arco Arena located in Sacmento,CA this was the place for the final many great fighter came to see two brothers going at it and now they wanted who comes up on top Rei was watching in the front row hoping that his husband Anthony would win this match.</p>
<p>The final match for the Valkyrie Densetsu tournament had begun. Jordan’s advantages were that he was shorter, faster and younger than Anthony. His disadvantages were that Anthony had more experiences and fatigue had kicked from his last fight. However, he refused to back down from him. Anthony ran towards him and kicked him across the face. Jordan spit blood from his mouth while Anthony got ready for his next attack. He tried to punch him but, Jordan punched him in the chest. The fight went back and forth as Anthony and Jordan took turns hitting each other. Jordan hit Anthony again in the chest and caused him to drop on his knees. When Anthony dropped down Jordan punched him across the face. He back flipped to build a distance between each other. “HADOUKEN!” yelled as he shot his fireball. Anthony struggled to get to his feet but the blast caused him to fall back down. Jordan was breathing heavily due to fatigue from his last fight. Anthony refused to stay down and he once again rose to his feet. He flashed a grin at Ryu.</p>
<p>“Impressive Brother, I now see how you were able to defeat those other fighters as well as my own student. I didn’t think I would have to use these attacks but you forced them out of me.”</p>
<p>Jordan tried to catch his breath again “Come on, show me these moves.”</p>
<p>Anthony stood back formed his chi into his hands then he extended them out and shot a projectile.</p>
<p>“KOH OH Ken!” he yelled as he shot the fireball at Jordan. The blast hit Jordan right in the shoulder. Anthony dropped to his knees and shot another fireball this time even bigger. “HAOH SHO KOU KEN” he yelled and the blast hit Jordan in the chest.</p>
<p>Ryu stepped back in pain but Sagat charged towards him. “Shouran Kyaku!” he yelled as he kneed Jordan in the chest then Anthony use the Hien Shippu Kyaku. Jordan bent over and coughed up more blood.</p>
<p>“Now kid, it’s time to finish you with my ultimate move. I hate to do this but prepare to die! Kyokugen-ryuu Ougi: Ryuuko Ranbu!”</p>
<p>Anthony dash at Jordan before going into a barrage of punches and kicks, ending with a series of Haou Shokouken or and a Koho Uppercut</p>
<p>Anthony put all his force into Jordan’s chin and knocked him in the air. As Anthony landed he watched Jordan’s body drop in front of him. He walked over to him and laughed at Jordan’s lifeless body Rei was happy that Anthony have won and now she can celebrate his victory.</p>
<p>“Sorry brother, I guess you didn’t what it takes to be a true warrior.”</p>
<p>AsAnthony walked away and laughed, something began to stir up within Jordan. His skin and Karate Gi got darker. When he opened his eyes, they were flashing red. Jordan slowly emerged back on his feet and called out to Anthony.</p>
<p>“I’m not finished yet!” he said.</p>
<p>Anthony looked at him in disbelief “What the hell is wrong your eyes your scaring me Jordan what the hell is wrong with you Anthony couldn't believe at first he was calm and cool but now something was different but could know what it is?”</p>
<p>“Shut the hell up and fight!” he said.</p>
<p>Anthony ran towards Jordan and threw and punch but Jordan blocked it and punched him the chest. This punch caused Anthony to fly backwards. “METSU HADOUKEN!” yelled Jordan as he shot his fireball at him. Jordan ran towards him and jumped in the air “SHINKU TATSUMAKI SENPU KYAKU.” Anthony was hit four times in the head and he dropped to his knees. Jordan moved into finish him off. “METSU SHORYUKEN!” he yelled. When he hit Anthony, he slashed him across the chest which will now leave a permanent scar when it heals. Anthony laid on the ground battered and bloody as Jordan stood over him. The last sight he saw was Jordan slowly going back to normal then he passed out. Jordan had defeated Anthony but he didn’t feel like celebrating. Something had awakened within him and he didn’t know what it was. Rei was horrified that Jordan was able to beat Anthony her husband and that dark power that she sensed her friends tried to comfort her for the time being hoping that his injury is not permanent.</p>
<p>Chapter 15: Robert Vermilion is dead!</p>
<p>Following the conclusion of the Valkyrie Densetsu tournament, Jordan decided to return home. He wanted to ask his grandfather what the dark power was that awoke in him during his fight with Anthony. Little did he know he was being monitored by someone. A women in a purple military uniform and violet eyes sat in an underground base and watched the data from Jordan’s fight. The women had a huge groan on her face. Just then one of his scientists came in.</p>
<p>“Mistress Saya, Do you like the data we have on him?”</p>
<p>Saya laughed “Yes, he’s perfect; I will capture him and use him as my next host body. Once I have him, no one will be able to stop me from world domination!”</p>
<p>A few days later, Jordan had finally returned back the house. He entered in and found the body of his grandfather laying there in bloody mess. Jordan ran over to his side and tried to wake him.</p>
<p>“Grandad wake up! GRANDAD!!” he yelled. Jordan continued to shake him; he looked for a pulse on his master and couldn’t find one. In tears Jordan buried his face on to his master’s chest and cried.</p>
<p>Meanwhile in a another area of South Lake Tahoe,California Melissa went on another activity with Alice then brought her back to her Mansion. Once she got through the door, one of his butlers handed him a letter.</p>
<p>Melissa looked puzzled “I have a letter, who is it from?”</p>
<p>The butler spoke “It’s from a boy named Jordan your husband.”</p>
<p>Melissa smiled “Why didn’t you say so? Can I see that please?”</p>
<p>Melissa opened the letter and started reading once he looked through it, her face had soften and he looked soften. A tear had also hit the letter. Alice walked over to him and tried to comfort him.</p>
<p>“Melissa what’s the matter?”</p>
<p>“I have to go to the Vermilion Mansion right now. Jordan found the body of his grandfather. He’s been murdered.</p>
<p>Alice felt bad for him. “Oh my god, Melissa I’m so sorry.”</p>
<p>“I’ll call you when I get back. I promise” said Melissa.</p>
<p>Alice gave her a hug before the limo driver took her home. Melissa changed into a black tuxedo and got into the jet. A few hours later she reached the dojo and found that Jordan had already buried him and was now praying for him. Melissa walked over and touched Jordan’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“I’m here darling.”</p>
<p>Jordan smiled a little “Thanks for coming Melissa.”</p>
<p>“Of course, Master Robert was like a father to me too.”</p>
<p>The couple both prayed for their master for the next ten minutes. They couldn’t believe he was gone.</p>
<p>“Who would want to kill him? What would they have to gain from that?” asked Jordan.</p>
<p>Melissa came to a realization “It must have been his lover. Remember what master Ryu said? His lover has chosen to use the dark power. She must have returned and killed Master Robert with it.”</p>
<p>Jordan though about what his dad had said about him and slammed his fist down.</p>
<p>“She will pay for this, with her life!” said an enraged Jordan.</p>
<p>Melissa tried to calm him down “Jordan you can’t. You and I promised Master Ryu that we wouldn’t fight to kill. The only thing we can do now is continue our training. If we see Bellemere, we can’t give into rage.</p>
<p>Jordan sighed “You’re right, I’m sorry Melissa.”</p>
<p>Melissa nodded “It’s ok buddy, I know how you feel. Ryu He took you in when you were a kid. You must honor him by keep training and being the best. I will do the same.”</p>
<p>The couple pounded their fist together and went their separate way. The death of their master motivated them to keep training.</p>
<p> Chapter 16: Rose the Mystic Fortune Teller</p>
<p>Shortly after Jordan and Melissa went their separate ways again, Jordan finds himself surrounded in a strange dimension. Soon a mysterious woman approached him. She wore a purple dress, dark purple tights and even her hair was purple. Just then the mysterious woman spoke.</p>
<p>“Just as I foresaw it, you have beaten Anthony and your grandfather was murdered. Your fate was set the day you were born since you were born.”</p>
<p>“How did you know all of this, who are you?” asked Jordan</p>
<p>‘This mysterious woman giggled “My name is Rose and I am a fortuneteller. I have brought you here to warn you of something.”</p>
<p>Jordan look serious “Warn me of what?”</p>
<p>“During the last battle with Anthony, you had tapped into the dark power your master had forbid you to use. According to my cards, that power will ultimately lead you to your down fall unless you do something about it.”</p>
<p>“You’re crazy send me back now!” said Jordan.</p>
<p>Rose shook her head “I’m afraid I can’t do that until I’m done speaking.”</p>
<p>Jordan was getting ready to shot his fireball “Fine, then I’ll make you send me back! HADOUKEN!”</p>
<p>The fireball headed towards rose but she took her scarf and sent it back to him. “SOUL REFLECT!” she said as the fireball traveled back and hit Ryu.</p>
<p>“Now will you listen to what I have to say?”</p>
<p>Seeing that Rose was tougher than she looked, Jordan would be a fool to attack her again. He reluctantly nodded and let her continue.</p>
<p>“Like I said before, that dark power is the Dark Hadou power. Now that your grandfather has been murdered by his ex-wife, she will try to awaken the dark power within you. If you do, then it will destroy you in the end.”</p>
<p>“Is there a way I can prevent this from happening?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Yes, also, you are destined to save the world from destruction. There is a woman who will be coming after you. She wishes to use you for your next host body. If this happens, he will bring destruction to the world.”</p>
<p>“What woman? Why does she want me?” asked Jordan.</p>
<p>“I can not figure out his name, but the reason she is after you is because of your dark power. She wishes to have your power along with his. I do believe you can defeat her as long as you fight with your soul not your power.”</p>
<p>“When will he I see her? When will she attack me?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Do not worry, the time will come when she will attack, but as long as you train every day, you will be ready for her. Also you will come face with Bellemere, when you fight him, honor your master and do not fight for revenge.”</p>
<p>Jordan nodded “yes, I understand.”</p>
<p>Rose took out four more cards “Also these people will have an influence on your destiny.”</p>
<p>She showed Ryu the cards. On them were Anthony, Melissa, and the other was a waitress.</p>
<p>“Who is this young girl?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Her name is Yuka Takeuchi, she had seen you fight in Japan, she was really impressed with you and somehow she will influence you on your path.”</p>
<p>“I see” said Jordan,</p>
<p>Rose said what she needed to and decided to let him go. “Well Jordan, it’s time to send you back. Remember my warning and do not give into that power. You will hear from me again.”</p>
<p>Jordan woke up and found himself back in the dojo. The next day Jordan once again traveled around the world seeking more fighters stronger than him. He had thought long and hard about what Rose had said to him. His journey to become a true warrior will be a long and difficult one. No matter it takes Jordan vows he will keep fighting until he can’t anymore.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N Originally I wanted this story to be"Fist of Lion and Tiger (Raion to tora no ken) but change so in the last minute and yes I know that Jordan trained with Ken Masters and live with but Ken decide that Jordan would be better training with Ryu because at the he was training Sean Matsuda and his Mel and I think Ryu well be a better teacher so that's why I got the idea just like Gouken trained Ryu and Ken previous before.  </p>
<p>A/N # 2 P.S Robert Vermilion is not in later stories he use the power of nothingness to survive Bellemere's Shun Goku Satsu and then he went into hiding after that.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>